Information about an object can be required, for example, during an intervention to provide necessary or desired knowledge of the object in order to be able to perform further interventional steps. This knowledge can serve as a sort of feedback, for example in cases where the results of the intervention are difficult to detect, such as in cases where the object of interest is a patient, where medical intervention can be performed in such a way that the actual interventional process or even the result cannot be detected by the person performing the intervention. It is therefore known for example, to provide display screens or monitors during interventions, such as surgical interventions, where information about the state of a target area is shown in still images or even in real time moving images. For example, the data these images are based upon can be derived by the means of X-rays, MRI, Ultrasound, SPECT etc. Especially in minimally invasive procedures, the surgeon is thus provided with the information necessary for performing the intervention. For fast and accurate localizing a monitor displaying an X-ray image in addition with a partial image provided by a television camera of the site to be targeted by X-ray radiation is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,607.